The Incident Room
| Last= | Constructed=DHARMA Initiative | Controlled=Destroyed in the Discharge (Imploded) }} In Lost: Via Domus In the video game Lost: Via Domus, the Incident Room was revealed to be on the other side of the concrete wall in the Swan. }} The room contained a large reactor and other severely-damaged equipment. The reactor was tilted to one side, discharging electricity, and also a water-like fluid -likely used to keep the reactor coils cool. This section of the Swan appeared on the blast door map, but was not seen in the show itself. The Incident Room was accessed by a tunnel and a large locked door near the Swan. The reactor had the appearance of two large electromagnetic coils suspended over the drill shaft. Unlike the rest of the Swan, the Incident Room's machinery was falling apart and in need of repair, likely due to the Incident. }} In Lost Dr. Pierre Chang explained in the Swan Orientation film that the station was originally built as a laboratory (The Incident room) to study the electromagnetic energy, but not long after the experiments began there was an Incident in which the 108-minute protocol was created and the Swan redesigned to contain the energy. When Sayid first visited the Swan he tried to find a way past the concrete wall, but it was too thick to get through. Sayid told Jack that "The last time I heard of concrete being poured over everything in this way was Chernobyl." The drawing of the Swan on the blast door map depicted the Swan Station as a circular station with several off-branching passages, including one that was disconnected, with the two connecting ends crossed out. In 1977, the Swan was being constructed. It is unknown if the laboratory was functioning at this time. However, at first glance of the construction site, there was another construction area on the other side of it. It is possible that after the Incident in 1977, the laboratory was built with the reactor to help stabilize the electromagnetism, but then another "incident" occurred, forcing them to seal off the laboratory. An explanation for the severe damage and destruction to the computers and lab equipment in the laboratory could have been a result of Desmond's system failure. If able to fry the control system of Flight 815, it would possibly damage the machinery nearby. It is possible that the crater seen in "LA X Part 1" was the laboratory due to its circularity, size, and geographic direction from the main door; one can infer from this that it was ultimately where the 1977 Incident occurred. The computer The Incident Room had its own computer, much like the one in the geodome. The Others sent a message to Elliott through it that read, "Elliott Maslow. We know what you did. And we will find you." Look and design The look and design for the "Incident Room" came from never before seen blueprints given to the developers by the Lost crew for the game. Although the game has been stated to be non-canon, the designs are the creators' intended layout for the blocked sections of the Swan station, and locations from the game are considered canonical so long as they do not dispute established locations from the show. Visitors |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Picture | Name | First visit | Last visit | Reason for Visit |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | | Elliott Maslow | | | Went to the Incident Room because his compass led him there. He received a message from the Others via the Incident Room computer. |} See also * The Swan * * The Incident it:The Incident Room pl:Pokój incydentu Category:DHARMA Initiative Category:Island locations Category:Island structures Category:Locations